Homunculos
by KiaraKaiba
Summary: Extrañas desapariciones, extraños misterios. Un grupo de alquimistas planeando el fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Homúnculos**

-Me pregunto que querrá esta vez el "coronel engreído".

-Hermano, ¿crees que sea algo relacionado con la piedra filosofal?

-No lo sé Al, aunque eso espero. Bien ya llegamos parece que la puerta esta abierta.

¡PUFF! –La puerta se cerro justo en la cara de Edward!

-Hermano ¿estas bien?

-¡ahhh!, ¡quien lo hizo!, dijo Ed furioso y con la cara roja por el golpe.

Justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando Mustang lo hizo por él del otro lado.

-Valla me pareció haber golpeado algo pequeño con la puerta, parece que fuiste tú.

-¡Idiota, no me llames pequeño!

-Oh vamos, no te enojes, fue un accidente.

-uhmrmrm

-Qué, piensan quedarse ahí todo el día, si es así volveré a cerrar la puerta.

-No has cambiado, sigues tan insoportable como siempre, dijo Ed mientras entraba a la oficina seguido de su hermano.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado…. no has crecido nada.

Edward no dijo nada pero su mirada pistolera y su puño apretado se encargaban de eso.

-Tomen asiento, les explicare la razón por la cual están aquí.

El coronel se paro frente a la ventana y comenzó a contar lo que sabía.

Hemos solicitado ayuda del conde Klinkenborg, al parecer en los últimos días muchas de las personas de sus territorios están desapareciendo, además hay rumores de que extrañas excavaciones se están realizando por los alrededores.

La principal preocupación del conde es su hija de 9 años, la señorita Shanna. Esto debido a que ella ha sido victima de varios intentos de asesinato. Afortunadamente el conde cuenta a su servicio desde hace mucho tiempo con la ayuda de 5 talentosos alquimistas.

-Y supongo que nos llamaste para que fuéramos a investigar, sin embargo no entiendo porque tenemos que ir si esos alquimistas son tan talentosos como dices.

-El problema es que dos de ellos han desaparecido también, las cosas han ido empeorando y es deber del ejercito investigar que sucede.

-Hermano, si esas personas están desapareciendo. Y esas excavaciones. ¿No te parece familiar?

Edward, reaccionó, el laboratorio 5, dijo algo exaltado al recordar lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión.

-No, yo creo que esta vez se trata de algo diferente, no se porque pero sospecho que en esta ocasión no tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal, dijo Mustang seriamente mientras se sentaba en su silla y colocaba su mano en su mentón.

-En ese caso partiremos mañana mismo, estas de acuerdo Al?

-Claro que si hermano.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que vallan a descansar les espera una larga tarea que cumplir.

-No te preocupes coronel lograremos descubrir que esta detrás de todo esto, dijo Ed.

Los hermanos Elric estaban por cruzar la puerta pero un último llamado de Roy los detuvo.

-Espera Edward………

-Que es lo que quieres, a juzgar por esa mirada tan seria parece que hay algo importante que no nos has dicho. –Ed veía fijamente y con mucha atención a Mustang.

-Esa niña. Shanna. Dicen que es un pequeña muy linda. Averigua sin no tiene una hermana mayor. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del coronel.

-¡Que! ¡En una situación así me encargas algo tan estúpido como eso? Porque no vas tu mismo y lo averiguas!

-Por favor Edward sabes que estoy muy ocupado.

-Hermano no te enojes.

-Mejor vámonos ya Al, este tipo va a matarme de un disgusto.

_**Continuara………**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A tempranas horas de la mañana los hermanos Elric se encontraban en la estación de trenes listos para su próximo viaje.

-Vamos Al debemos subir al tren ahora.

-Hermano mira, dijo Al señalando la divertida escena de una pequeña niña rubia de largos cabellos peleando con un vendedor de helados.

-Niña ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Fresa, limón, vainilla, coco, pistacho.

-Yo también se lo he dicho mil veces. Menta con chocolate.

-ahhh! Fresa, limón, chocolate, coco, pistacho.

-Menta con chocolate.

-Fresa, limón, chocolate, coco, pistacho.

-Menta con choco.

-Haber que sucede aquí, dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a la niña y al vendedor.

-Hola, dijo alegremente la pequeña mientras veía a los hermanos con su par de lindos ojos azules. –Este sujeto no quiere darme mi helado.

-¡No es cierto, quieres sabores que no tengo!

-Que eso era, me lo hubiera dicho antes, de acuerdo deme de vainilla y fresa.

-Al fin.

-Y ustedes amigos?, adelante yo invito.

-Am no lo sé.

-Oh vamos que no te de pena ya te lo dije, yo invito.

-Muy bien, uno de limón por favor, dijo Edward.

-Paguen por favor, dijo el vendedor extendiendo su mano hacia Edward y Al.

-Yo no, ella lo ha… que donde, donde se metió.

-Hermano allá esta, dijo Al señalando la puerta del tren, que por cierto comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Dijiste que tú invitabas!

-Sí, pero ustedes pagan, a y por cierto será mejor que se den prisa o tendrán que esperar el próximo tren.

La pequeña entro de una vez. Ed pago los helados sin darse cuenta en realidad de cuanto pagaba. Ambos hermanos corrían apresuradamente a lado del tren, hasta dar un monumental salto adentro de este.

-Que broma de tan mal gusto nos hizo esa niña.

-Cierto Al, pero al menos sabemos en donde esta.

-Mejor dejémosla en paz hermano, vamos a sentarnos.

-Si supongo que tienes razón.

Varios asientos mas tarde los hermanos Elric ya habían ocupado unos, pero cierta personita no.

-¡Hola! Les importo si me siento con ustedes? Es que el resto de los lugares están ocupados, además no quiero sentarme con extraños.

-Tú, dijo Edward señalándola con su pesado brazo.

-Espera, hablaste con nosotros por 60 segundos, y ya no somos extraños para ti, dijo Alphonse.

-Sip, tiempo suficiente.

-Esta bien siéntate.

-Escuchen siento mucho lo que les hice, se los compensare de alguna forma. Lo que pasa es que salí de mi casa a jugar porque estaba muy aburrida y por accidente tome un tren hasta aqui, ahora debo ir de regreso, me bajo en la siguiente estación.

-Si? Pues supongo que podemos llevarte a tu casa, también nos quedamos en la próxima estación.

-A, por cierto, mi nombre es Lin.

-Yo soy Edward

-Mi nombre es Alphonse, puedes llamarme Al.

-Tu eres un alquimista estatal cierto?

-Así es. Lo supiste por el reloj?

-Y tú, dijo Lin, no eres una simple armadura.

Lin se puso de pie sobre el asiento que compartía con Al, quito el casco de la armadura y se zambulló de cabeza adentro del pobre Al.

-¡AHHH! Lin que estas haciendo.

-Niña, sal ahora mismo de mi hermano.

-Justo como lo pensé, dijo asomando la cabeza.

Edward la ayudo a salir por completo.

-Tu alma esta atada a esa armadura.

-Tu también eres alquimista, verdad Al. Reconozco a un alquimista cuando lo veo.

-Parece que sabes algo sobre el tema, dijo Ed.

-Tengo unos amigos que me enseñan un poco de vez en cuando.

De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida. Un extraño tipo con un traje negro y la cara completamente cubierta, entro rompiendo una de las ventanas y causando gran alboroto.

-Que rayos esta pasando, dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie frente al extraño enmascarado.

El sujeto ignoro por completo a Edward, dibujo en el techo del tren un circulo de transmutación y de este salió una lanza de metal. Tomo la lanza y con fuerza la dirigió hacia Lin.

De no haber sido por Al que se interpuso para salvarla habrían hecho pincho de Lin.

-Al cuida de ella.

-Hermano espera.

Edward ataco al asesino con la afilada hoja creada con su propio brazo. Luego de esquivar el ataque el sujeto salió corriendo por el pasillo. Edward perseguía al criminal. Lin iba de tras de Edward. Y Al detrás de Lin, Edward y el criminal.

-No escaparas! Grito Edward. –Dio una palmada y coloco sus manos en el suelo. Un agujero se abrió justo debajo del tipo de negro, pero este ágilmente dio un salto y lo esquivo.

Lin que iba de tras de ellos por poco cae en el agujero dejado por Edward.

-Ten mas cuidado, dijo Al, será mejor que regreses.

-No quiero. Date prisa Al vamos.

Mientras tanto sobre el techo del tren Edward estaba frente a frente con el enemigo.

-Quien eres y porque atacaste de esa forma. Y lo mas importante porque a ella.

No respondió.

-Al, mira están allá arriba hay que subir.

-Lin no, espera.

Lin no hizo caso y torpemente en un tonto intento por subir, se sujetó de la pierna de Edward. Lin resbalo y solo quedo sujeta de la pierna de Ed, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que hizo que Edward perdiera el equilibrio. Ed cayó sobre Lin. Edward y Lin cayeron sobre Al y los tres cayeron sobre el suelo fuera del tren. Afortunadamente las rocas amortiguaron su caída.

_**Continuara…….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después del tremendo e inesperado aterrizaje de Edward, Al y Lin, decidieron seguir su camino a pie por medio del bosque, después de todo no estaban tan lejos, en un par de horas llegarían a su parada.

Los tres caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, de no ser por los típicos sonidos del bosque todo habría estado muy callado.

-Lin, tienes una posible razón sobre lo que paso en el tren?

-No amigo Al, no tengo idea. A y siento mucho haberlos echo caer.

-No te preocupes.

De pronto todos se de detuvieron.

-Este parece ser un buen lugar para descansar un poco, dijo Ed con un tono de voz tranquilo y despreocupado.

-Tienes razón, dijo Lin alegremente.

Los tres estaban parados frente a un azul y hermoso lago.

Lin se quito los zapatos y metió sus pies dentro del agua, observaba la quietud del bello lago mientras una refrescante brisa soplaba en el rostro de todos.

Edward se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con los brazos cruzados. A pesar de estar observando el lago también con una seria expresión, su hermano noto algo extraño en el lago antes que el.

-Al señalando con su brazo llamo la atención de Edward. Hermano mira que crees que sea eso.

-Que cosa yo no veo nada.

-Allá en el otro extremo del lago.

-Te refieres a aquel extraño resplandor, dijo Lin, la pequeña se había puesto de pie para ver mejor.

-Que demonios podrá ser eso.

El luminoso espectáculo los había distraído tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de una inesperada visita. Por desgracia para Ed fue el primero a quien dieron la bienvenida de una violenta manera.

Un extraño ser vestido de negro y completamente pálido, de manera sorprendente y extraña estiro su brazo como si fuera de goma y tomo a Ed del cuello. Un grito de dolor surgió por parte de este al ser impactado bruscamente contra un árbol.

Lin temblaba de miedo después de todo era la primera vez que veía algo así, contrario a los Elric que ya estaban bastante acostumbrados.

-Hermano, te encuentras bien grito Al. –Estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Edward pero no pudo una descarga eléctrica que se impacto contra el suelo, casi contra Al se lo impidió, sin embargo no provenía del mismo extraño ser, esta vez se trataba de otro igualmente pálido pero con ataques diferentes y el cabello mucho mas alborotado.

Edward se encontraba peleando con su súper flexible oponente, este tomo a Ed del brazo, pero Edward actuó rápido, cortó la extremidad del enemigo con la cuchilla creada con su brazo como si fuera mantequilla.

-Maldito me las pagaras.

El brazo de aquel ser volvió a crecer instantáneamente.

Lin había corrido a esconderse detrás de un árbol, seguía muy asustada mientras observaba la pelea.

Al trataba de dar algunos golpes a su oponente pero este los esquivaba fácilmente. Después de varios intentos por acertar un golpe logro sujetarlo del cuello, pero algo paso, una descarga eléctrica invadió el cuerpo de Al, afortunadamente logro darle un buen golpe. Fue aquí cuando vio la extraña marca de su cuerpo, un ouroburos… Obviamente se trababa de un homúnculo.

El homúnculo cayó al agua y al entrar en contacto con esta varias descargas eléctricas envolvieron el lago.

Mientras tanto Ed había sido completamente enrollado por el brazo del otro homúnculo que apretaba con fuerza. Al intervino y dio un gran golpe al homúnculo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que soltara a Ed.

La mirada de Al se desvió un momento hacia la copa de un árbol una silueta encapuchada observaba desde arriba. Bastó un instante para ver a los enemigos nuevamente, cuando miro de nuevo hacia la copa del árbol aquella misteriosa figura había desaparecido.

Los dos homúnculos estaban frente a frente con los Elric, quienes no se esperaban los refuerzos del otro bando. Tres homúnculos más aparecieron desde el interior del bosque.

Se disponían a atacar. El homúnculo mas flexible de todos el primer oponente de Ed volvió a sujetarlo y lo impacto nuevamente contra un árbol seguidamente lo lanzo al lago.

Ed sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza, además de no poder nadar por sus miembros de metal estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, mientras mas se sumergía las cosas empeoraban, antes de quedarse inconsciente por completo logro ver algo en el fondo del lago, algo que lo hizo estremecer.

_**Continuara………**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Minutos mas tarde Edward comenzó a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba dentro del lago, ahora estaba a salvo en tierra firme. A su lado estaban Al, la pequeña Lin y…. Y alguien completamente extraño que Ed jamás había visto.

Aquel sujeto llevaba una larga capucha negra, su rostro era un misterio aquella prenda oscura mantenía oculta su verdadera identidad, lo único que podía apreciarse era una cinta azul atada en la frente.

-Quien es él, pregunto Ed en un serio tono de voz.

-No te preocupes hermano, el esta de nuestro lado, fue el quien nos ayudo cuando llegaron mas de aquellos seres extraños.

-Sí además el no es un extraño es Haku, uno de los cinco alquimistas que están a mi cargo.

-¡Que! Espera no mientas hasta donde me informaron el nombre de la hija del conde es Shanna, dijo Ed algo confuso y permaneciendo aun sentado en el suelo.

-No te miento mi nombre es Shanna Lin Klinkenborg.

Haku permanecía inmóvil sin decir ninguna palabra, solamente observaba la escena al igual que Al desde hace unos momentos.

Edward después de la breve explicación de Shanna se sentía algo tonto, sin embargo esa sensación se esfumo pronto, fue sustituida por el terrible recuerdo de lo presenciado en el interior del lago.

Ed se levanto bruscamente con la intención de zambullir la cabeza dentro del lago para asegurarse de que no imagino aquello que vio. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no se había percatado de que ya no estaban en aquel lugar.

-¿Y y el lago?

-No seas tonto amigo Ed, obviamente no podíamos quedarnos en aquel lugar, después de que Haku te saco del agua avanzamos un poco hasta aquí.

-Andando debemos seguir ya falta muy poco para llegar al castillo, dijo Haku.

Haku caminaba adelante de todos, Al y Shanna iban de tras de el, uno a lado del otro, y detrás de todos estaba Ed, quien observaba al misterioso alquimista con una gélida mirada.

-Oye Al, dime como lograron escapar de aquellos homúnculos.

-Sabes hermano? En realidad fue bastante extraño. Cuando estaban a punto de atacarnos Haku apareció y los homúnculos simplemente se marcharon.

-¡Que!

-Seguramente les dio miedo de pelear con alguien tan sorprendente como Haku y mejor decidieron marcharse, dijo Shanna muy alegremente.

Ed sospechaba algo, algo no estaba bien.

Los demás seguían caminando pero Ed se detuvo un instante.

-¿Que pasa amigo Edward?

-Adelántense ustedes yo regresare al lago hay algo que quiero confirmar.

-¡De ninguna manera!, dijo Haku dándose la vuelta algo sobresaltado, en que estas pensando no puedes regresar a ese lugar.

-Y porque no, solo quiero investigar algunas cosas.

-Escucha, por el momento es mejor llegar al castillo, después entre el resto de mis compañeros decidiremos que hacer, por ahora solo limítate a hacer lo que te dije.

-Hermano.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo sigamos.

A partir de este momento nadie dijo nada o por lo menos nadie dijo la gran cosa, había cierta tensión en el aire, pero solo se limitaron a seguir caminando.

Minutos mas tarde ya habían llegado a los territorios del conde. Ya era un poco tarde y la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas, las pocas que estaban afuera veían a los visitantes de forma sospechosa.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, el castillo podía observarse claramente.

-Tomando en cuenta la manera en que nos miran estas personas, parece que en verdad están sucediendo cosas extrañas por aquí, dijo Ed.

-No me sorprende, mas de alguna de estas personas debió haber visto a alguna de aquellas criaturas, dijo Shanna tomando del brazo a Al.

-Haku parecía algo inquieto, no dejaba de observar hacia todas partes. Edward tu eres un alquimistas estatal, dime quien los envío aquí y con que objetivo en especifico por favor.

-Que acaso no lo sabes?, fue el conde quien solicito nuestra ayuda para descubrir que es lo que esta pasando.

-El nunca hablo de eso con ninguno de nosotros, le dijimos que nos encargaríamos de todo pero parece que no obedeció.

-No me sorprende tomando en cuenta la forma en que cuidan de esta niña, apuesto a que no habían notado que había desaparecido sino hasta hace unos minutos, por eso estabas en el bosque cierto?

-Haku no respondió en lugar de eso simplemente dijo:

Bien parece que al fin hemos llegado.

Vienen con nosotros, grito Haku a los guardias que estaban cuidando la entrada antes de que preguntaran cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió y Shanna salió corriendo en busca de su querido padre. Los demás entraron y se quedaron esperando en silencio mientras observaban la amplia y adornada habitación.

La espera duro muy poco, Shanna apareció sola para decir a los Elric y Haku que su padre los estaba esperando en el comedor. La pequeña se encargo personalmente de llevarlos hasta allá.

Al llegar al comedor lo primero que notaron fue a otras dos personas paradas en la puerta, estaban vestidos exactamente igual que Haku, con la única diferencia de que las cintas en su frente eran de color diferente. La del tipo de la izquierda era verde y del de la derecha era roja.

Al, Ed ellos son los compañeros de Haku, Ryo dijo Shanna refiriéndose al de la derecha y el es Kong. Ninguno de los amigos de Haku dijo palabra alguna. Nadie le dio importancia a eso así que decidieron entrar todos juntos al comedor, dentro de este se encontraba en el cabezal de la mesa el conde, un hombre de semblante serio, vestido con finas ropas y de cabellos negros.

-Padre aquí están, ellos son Edward y Alphonse.

-Así que son ustedes a quienes enviaron para la investigación.

-Así es mucho gusto en conocerlo, dijeron Ed y Al.

El conde dejo escapar una sonrisa. Seguidamente los invito a tomar asiento para que lo acompañasen a cenar, y por su puesto accedieron.

-Obviamente ya les informaron sobre la terrible situación que estamos viviendo.

-Así es.

-Últimamente las cosas han continuado de la misma manera, las personas siguen desapareciendo y no sabemos la razón.

-A partir de mañana comenzaremos a buscar pistas, no tiene de que preocuparse pronto resolveremos esto, dijo Al.

-Así lo espero.

Mientras algunos comían otros tenían una extraña conversación a afueras del castillo.

-Haku que diablos fue lo que paso, porque demonios los trajiste hasta aquí, dijo Kong.

-No tuve opción el chico de la armadura pudo verme, si el llegaba a mencionarlo y de alguno forma lograban escapar, Shanna habría sospechado que estaba ahí y que por alguna razón no hice nada para ayudarlos.

-Maldición debemos deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes, dijo Ryo desesperadamente.

-Hay algo más. El chico Edward logro ver lo que había en el fondo del lago o por lo menos estoy casi seguro.

-Haku estas seguro. Si es así debemos eliminarlos esta misma noche, dijo Kong.

_**Continuara….**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¡Haku!, ¡Haku!. Donde estas? gritaba la pequeña Shanna que cada vez se acercaba mas al lugar donde se estaba dando acabo aquella conversación.

Los tres alquimistas fueron a encontrarla antes de que ella los encontrara a ellos primero.

-Que pasa Shanna, dijo Haku apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la niña cuando por fin la encontraron.

-Mi padre quiere verlos. –Shanna giro un par de grados su cabeza, logro distinguir una pequeña piedra azul en uno de los negros guantes que usaba Haku. Un completo descuido de su parte tomando en cuenta lo que esa piedra se significaba para ellos.

Haku, Ryo, Kong y Shanna se marcharon para escuchar lo que el conde tenia que decirles.

Mientras tanto Edward y Alphonse ya se encontraban instalados en la habitación que había sido previamente preparada para ellos.

-Escucha Al, esta noche cuando todos duerman regresaremos al lago.

-¿Al lago, pero para que?

-Cuando caí al fondo del lago, por un momento antes de quedar completamente inconsciente vi dentro del agua cientos de cadáveres. Tomando en cuenta las miles de desapariciones de personas…. –Ed hizo una breve pausa, se reflejaba cierta tristeza en su rostro. Al completó lo que su hermano quería decir:

-Te refieres a que esos cadáveres son de las personas desaparecidas, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que si Al. Y aun hay más. Aquel resplandor que observamos sobre la superficie del lago provenía de una extraña cueva en el fondo del agua.

Los Elric tenían la expresión de una triste meditación. Ninguno dijo nada mas, ambos estaban muy pensativos hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

-Quien será, dijo Al dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Shanna entro apresuradamente empujando la puerta a penas Al había girado la perilla.

-Shanna, que pasa dijo Ed permaneciendo aun sentado.

-Nada solo les hago una visita. No, les miento. Solamente quería platicarles algo.

Ed y Al parecieron interesarse, el segundo tomo asiento nuevamente mientras la niña hacia lo mismo pero en la cama.

-Tal vez sea un poco estúpido y no tenga importancia pero por alguna razón siento que quiero decírselos.

El encuentro que tuvimos con aquellas cosas cerca del lago.

-Te refieres a los homúnculos? Interrumpió Al.

-Sí, eso, homúnculos. Bueno como les decía mientras ustedes luchaban contra ellos y yo… bueno y yo me escondía cobardemente, -dijo la pequeña sin evitar sonrojarse un poco-. Puede ver que uno de ellos, el que ataco a Al tenia una extraña piedra azul en la parte de atrás del cuello. Curiosamente vi una piedra idéntica en el guante izquierdo de Haku.

-En realidad, sinceramente no creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda pero gracias de todas formas, dijo Al.

-Quizá si tenga algo que ver, después de todo no confío en ese tal Haku ni en sus amigos, dijo Ed con una expresión muy pensativa.

Shanna bajó la cabeza, se veía un poco triste.

-Amigo Ed, entonces tu crees que Haku tenga alguna relación con todo lo que esta pasando?

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, dijo Ed sentándose a lado de Shanna para tratar de animarla un poco y sin responder la pregunta.

-Gracias, eso era todo, será mejor que me valla. Buenas noches amigo!

Shanna se despidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus dos amigos se despidieron de ella de la misma manera. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Ed no duro mucho tiempo, una seria expresión volvió a su rostro.

-Al prepárate nos vamos en una hora.

-Sí hermano.

El tiempo paso rápidamente para todos quizá excepto para Ed y Al, pero de igual forma el momento de salir llego.

Silenciosamente los Elric salieron de la habitación. Escaleras mas abajo decidieron saltar por una de las ventanas, la altura no era mucha así que aterrizaron perfectamente detrás de unos arbustos.

La noche era casi perfecta, lo suficientemente clara como para ver dentro del bosque, pero quizá demasiado como para evitar ser vistos por lo guardias del castillo y de esta manera salir desapercibidos, después de todo es lo que querían.

Ed y Al salieron detrás de los arbustos lo mas silenciosamente posible hasta lograr salir de los limites del castillo.

Entre la silenciosa noche corrían sin detenerse lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitían para llegar al lago lo mas pronto posible.

Después de varios minutos de camino Ed se detuvo, se veía un tanto inquieto y veía cuidadosamente todos los alrededores.

-Hermano que sucede, date prisa debemos continuar.

-Parece que tendremos que seguir mas tarde Al. Tenemos visitas.

Ed veía fijamente un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al miro en la misma dirección que su hermano y apenas lo hizo un par de homúnculos saltaron desde la copa del árbol.

Se trataba de los mismos que los atacaron primero la última vez.

El ambiente estaba tenso, una brisa soplo levantando las hojas del suelo y desprendiendo unas mas de los arboles.

Como una señal en cuanto la brisa se fue todos comenzaron a luchar.

Aquel homunculo que podía estirarse a su antojo fue tras Ed y por supuesto el que quedaba atacó directamente a Alphonse con una descarga eléctrica.

El oponente de Ed estiro su brazo derecho completamente en un inútil esfuerzo por tratar de sujetarlo de las piernas, Edward lo esquivo ágilmente de un salto, inmediatamente trasmuto su brazo de metal en su común arma de batalla mientras corría hacia su enemigo e intentaba atravesarlo directamente. El homunculo también esquivo el ataque y sin que Ed pudiese ver el momento en el que el flexible brazo de su enemigo nuevamente se estirara, este le dio un fuerte golpe por la espalda. Ed cayó directamente al suelo pero se incorporo de nuevo.

-Hermano te encuentras bien!.

- No te preocupes por mi Al, mejor concéntrate en librarte de ese sujeto.

Al dibujo en el suelo un circulo de transmutación, el suelo parecía haber cobrado vida propia tres brazos de tierra se movían descontroladamente por todas partes tratando de inmovilizar al homunculo. Después de unos segundos esto funciono logrando capturarlo de una pierna y haciendo caer al homunculo.

Sin embargo esto no duro mucho, cuando Al se disponía a acercarse para dar el ultimo golpe, el homunculo produjo una gran y poderosa descarga, produciendo una intensa luz y a la vez logrando liberarse.

La segadora luz afecto a su compañero, mientras este era cegado Ed aprovecho para atacar a su oponente y como si fuera mantequilla desprendió su cabeza con el ataque.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al presenciar esto, era una escena un poco desagradable. El otro homunculo se enfado bastante, corrió velozmente hacia un enorme y al parecer muy viejo árbol, además de descargar sus poderes en él dio al mismo tiempo un violento golpe que hizo que el árbol se viniera abajo justo contra Ed.

El chico estaba tan cansado, tan sorprendido que apenas logro evitar semejante árbol.

-Hermano te encuentras bien, dijo Al quien había corrido hacia su hermano para asegurarse de que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-Que demonios es lo que quieren, dijo Ed aun en el suelo y muy enfadado.

El único homunculo en pie no respondió, simplemente se quedo parado en donde estaba.

-Hermano mira eso, dijo Al.

-Edward volteo hacia donde su hermano le indicaba, la cabeza del decapitado homunculo estaba volviendo a unirse con su cuerpo.

-No lograras vencerme tan fácilmente, dijo el monstruo quien se puso de pie y atacaba esta vez a ambos hermanos.

Los Elric se apartaron del ataque. Por desgracia para Al en cuanto se libro por poco de uno el otro homunculo le salto encima, Al intentaba quitárselo como podía pero era bastante difícil parecía una garrapata.

Ed dio una palmada, coloco sus manos en el suelo y una enorme y puntiaguda aguja de tierra salió del suelo atravesando por poco al otro sujeto. Aunque el ataque fallo puesto que el homunculo logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, no fue de todo en vano. La ropa de aquel ser había sido rasgada dejando al descubierto parte de su estomago. Fue aquí donde Ed vio incrustado en el estomago de aquel homunculo una piedra azul.

En eso Al por fin después de bastante tiempo le dio un gran golpe a su contrincante dejándolo en el suelo, dibujo otro circulo de transmutación y con el propio suelo lo encadeno de piernas y manos directamente ahí donde estaba contra el suelo.

-No podrás liberarte tan fácilmente será mejor que nos digas la verdad acerca de todo, sabemos que ustedes son los responsables de las desapariciones.

-No te diré nada solamente que muy pronto todo acabara para ustedes.

El homunculo libero mas electricidad, las cadenas se estaban resquebrajando, estaba a punto de liberarse... y lo hizo, pero Al fue mucho mas rápido y precavido.

Había dibujado poco antes otro circulo de transmutación y un segundo después de que el homunculo se soltara Al coloco su mano en el circulo haciendo salir del suelo una lanza de metal la cual atravesó violentamente por completo el cuello del homunculo.

El desagradable ser no se movía, podía reflejarse bastante dolor en su rostro, hasta que lo inesperado sucedió. El homunculo estaba desapareciendo era como si simplemente se disolviera en el aire, Al estaba sorprendido por lo que veía. Momentos después hasta que aquel ser desapareció por completo solamente quedo una piedra azul echa pedazos y la cual rápidamente se transformo en liquido, a su vez este liquido azul se esfumo por completo, ya no habían rastros del homunculo.

Ed por estar en su constante pelea se perdió el espectáculo, lo bueno fue que el otro homunculo también, de modo que fue muy tarde cuando noto que Al se acercaba.

Alphonse lo sujeto por la espalda.

-Hermano debes destruir la piedra azul de su estomago, para acabar con el de una vez.

-De modo que fue así como acabaste con el otro eh?, dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No les será tan fácil, dijo el monstruo.

Al tomo al homunculo con mas fuerza, levantándolo y a su vez arrojándolo los mas fuerte que pudo contra una gran roca que estaba cerca.

El impacto fue muy fuerte y el homunculo quedo de espaldas hacia los Elric, Ed aprovecho la oportunidad y de forma muy ágil corrió hacia la roca y atravesó por detrás el estomago del homunculo en la posición exacta donde se encontraba la piedra azul, la cual caía al suelo partida en cuatro partes.

_**Continuara……**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Edward se inclino para recoger los pedazos de la piedra azul, en unos momentos los cuatro pedazos se transformaron en liquido justo en la mano de Ed. El chico tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sabia como derrotar a aquellos seres, ahora el problema era la cantidad. Ambos hermanos probablemente pensaban lo mismo pero ninguno lo expreso, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

-Al, rápido debemos irnos. Ahora mas que nunca debemos llegar al lago.

-Si hermano, vámonos.

Los Elric continuaron su camino a toda prisa, corrían sin detenerse a descansar un solo minuto y por suerte no se habían topado con ningún inconveniente hasta el momento.

Al iba un poco adelante de Ed, quien se veía un poco cansado por correr tanto.

El hermano menor se detuvo repentinamente y Ed quien venia corriendo lo más rápido posible para tratar de alcanzar a su hermano se estrelló contra este.

-Al, ¡que rayos te pasa porque te detienes de esa manera!

-Hermano, creo que nos equivocamos de camino, dijo Al con un tono de voz desanimado al haberse topado con la enorme pared de una montaña rocosa.

-Pero que diablos es esto, durante todo el trayecto al castillo no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí.

-Si yo tampoco, pero de nada servirá lamentarnos debemos regresar y tratar de encontrar el camino.

Ambos hermanos estaban desorientados y Edward además de eso estaba muy molesto. Se dirigió a la pared y descargo su ira en ella utilizando su puño de acero.

-Maldición, -lo que faltaba exclamó mas furioso aun el rubio que ahora se encontraba con el brazo atorado en la pared-. Al no te quedes ahí y ayúdame.

Al se dispuso a jalar a su hermano lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de ahí hasta que por fin lo logro, cayendo ambos al suelo finalmente Ed estaba libre.

Ed se levanto con un poco de curiosidad al notar que había dejado un considerable agujero del tamaño de su puño en la pared.

-Me pregunto si…

Edward se acerco, dio una palmada y colocó sus manos sobre la pared, justo alrededor del agujero. Al instante al quitar lo que estorbaba quedo al descubierto una gran y oscura cueva cuyo interior parecía extenderse bastante.

-Hermano no me digas que pretendes entrar ahí.

-De acuerdo, no te lo diré, dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que entraba en la cueva, por cierto Al seria bueno que te encargaras de proporcionar algo para que podamos ver por donde vamos.

Ahora los Elric continuaban su camino por el interior de la cueva. Era una cueva común y corriente no tenia nada de especial.

-Dime Ed porque decidiste que siguiéramos por esta cueva, dijo Al quien llevaba una antorcha en la mano.

-No lo sé, supongo que también llegaremos a alguna parte o no? Por cierto no pudiste hacer algo mejor que una simple antorcha?

-Confórmate, es mejor que nada. Además de igual forma nos permite ver por donde vamos no crees?

Los Elric ya tenían un buen rato de estar caminando dentro de la cueva la cual parecía no llevarlos a ninguna parte, especialmente al toparse con el fondo de la misma.

-Parece que no fue muy buena idea seguir avanzando por la cueva, dijo Al.

-Sí creo que tienes……, espera que es ese sonido.

-¿Que sonido?

-Se escucha como el ruido de una cascada, dijo Ed quien se acercaba un poco mas al fondo sin salida de la cueva para tratar de escuchar mejor lo que creía que estaba escuchando.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward. Dio una palmada y a continuación coloco ambas manos sobre la pared abriéndose paso a través de esta como lo hizo la primera vez.

Y tal como creía haber escuchado ahí estaba una enorme cascada con el agua más azul que pueda imaginarse, algo bastante raro considerando que el preciado líquido no es precisamente de ese color.

Edward decidió ser el primero en atravesar la cascada. El refrescante liquido lo baño completamente.

Una vez del otro lado una afilada hoja metálica le dio la bienvenida haciendo rodar una pequeña gota de sangre de su mejilla.

_**Continuara………… **_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tan rápido como la gota de sangre se deslizo por la mejilla de Ed, el chico intento agradecer la afilada bienvenida de la misma forma, aunque el resultado fue diferente puesto que el malintencionado sujeto encapuchado logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

Al salió de tras de la cascada bastante sorprendido por lo presenciado hace un par de segundos, pero tanto el como su hermano lo estaban aun mas al ver un gran circulo de transmutación justo en medio de aquel amplio lugar dentro de la cueva. Era un círculo muy extraño quizá tan extraño como suelen serlo los círculos de transmutación, pero este lo era mas en especial. Las distintas líneas y curvas que lo componían tenían un singular color añil y justo en el centro había una especie de hueco de forma pentagonal al cual iban a dar la mayoría de los trazos.

Mientras Edward y Alphonse observaban tanto el círculo de transmutación como al desagradable anfitrión encapuchado y con cinta amarilla en la frente, ellos también eran observados por el centenar de homúnculos que se escondían entre las sombras de la húmeda cueva. Los Elric se habían percatado ya de esas frías miradas, quizá no estaba tan oscuro después de todo, pero aun así un gran desconcierto invadía sus mentes.

-Valla, valla, valla. Pero si son los hermanitos Elric de los que tanto he oído.

-Así que has odio de nosotros. Imagino de parte de quien, dijo Al empuñando la mano.

-Imaginas bien, dijo Haku saliendo de la oscuridad y seguido de los otros dos alquimistas.

-Dígannos que diablos planean hacer con todo esto, dijo Ed con una actitud muy desafiante.

-¿Acaso no te lo imaginas? ¿No? Es una verdadera lastima porque no te lo diré. Ah es cierto se sus nombres pero ustedes no saben el mío, que maleducado soy. Mi nombre es Shen.

-No es necesario que lo digas no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, dijo Ed a la vez que daba una palmada y colocaba sus manos en el suelo creando así una enorme mano de metal y capturando al alquimista malvado.

Shen dio una palmada también, toco la creación de Edward y sorpresivamente se liberó.

-Hermano el también puede hacer alquimia sin un circulo.

-Lo sé Al, dijo Ed con una cara muy seria. Como pensé. A diferencia del resto de tus compañeros tu si eres humano, puedes hacer alquimia y de alguna forma estas creando mas y mas de estos seres que están aquí.

-Sí, nos descubriste, lo admito y por eso…… ¡pagaras las consecuencias!, dijo Kong.

El alquimista estiro su brazo derecho señalando a los Elric. Todos los homúnculos que se encontraban presenciando la escena corrieron en busca de sus enemigos. Eran cientos de seres unos más diferentes que otros pero todos igual de poderosos. Realmente eran muchos y la desventaja era obvia, algo tenían que hacer para deshacerse de todos ellos lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras pensaban en algo lo único que podían hacer por el momento era tratar de protegerse.

Miles de homúnculos saltaron sobre Alphonse y otros cientos sobre Edward. Ambos hermanos con cierta dificultad lograron quitárselos de encima, pero solo para recibir unos cuantos ataques mas. Como pudieron lograron quitárselos de encima.

Ed valiéndose de su mejor arma, la alquimia, dio un tremendo golpe a varios homúnculos haciendo aparecer columnas horizontales de las paredes. El impacto fue tal que las victimas se impactaron contra la pared de la cueva. Al se encargo de ellos atrapándolos contra el muro con resistentes ataduras de acero.

Mientras tanto Haku, Ryo, Kong y Shen se marchaban por un túnel que seguramente conducía a otra cámara de la cueva. Realmente estaban muy confiados en que sus creaciones serian más que suficiente para detener a los Elric.

Uno de los homúnculos que estaba hecho completamente de piedra tomo por sorpresa a Ed acertándole un buen golpe haciéndolo caer justo debajo de la cascada.

El dolor se reflejaba en el rostro del chico, además del agua que escurría por su rostro, pero aun así tuvo suficiente energía para hacer que cierta cantidad de agua envolviera al monstruo. Posteriormente hizo que el agua se congelara atrapando por completo al homunculo. Esto fue efectivo pero solo durante unos segundos puesto que el hielo comenzaba a romperse, eso significaba mas problemas considerando la tremenda resistencia de aquella cosa.

-¡Al!, Grito Edward, apártate lo mas que puedas.

-¿Uhm? Esta bien hermano, dijo Al mientras golpeaba unos cuantos homúnculos

-Cúbreme.

Alphonse dibujaba lo mas rápido que podía círculos de transmutación que le resultaron muy útiles para detenerlos aunque sea por un momento.

-Corre Al.

Ed corría velozmente hacia el mismo túnel por donde habían salido los otros alquimistas. Estando muy cerca y a punto de entrar dio una palmada y coloco sus manos en el suelo e hizo un enorme y bastante profundo agujero en el piso, cayendo de esta manera todos los homúnculos hasta el fondo de la trampa.

Una palmada mas y con tremendo esfuerzo finalmente Ed cubrió el enorme hoyo con una superficie completamente hecha de acero solido.

-Al deprisa, salgamos de aquí mientras pensamos en algo.

Los Elric cruzaron por el túnel y cruzaron por un largo pasillo que apropiadamente estaba bien iluminado.

-Hermano hasta donde crees que valla este túnel.

-No lo se, lo importante por ahora es pensar en algo. Hasta ahora sabemos que si destruimos esa piedra azul de cada homunculo acabaremos ellos, el problema es saber en que parte de su cuerpo esta y peor aun, son demasiados para eliminarlos uno por uno.

-Algo mas, mencionaste que el lago estaba lleno de cadáveres en el fondo, pero realmente pertenecerán a ellos esos cuerpos? Después de todo habían muchos en las cercanías del lago pero ninguno de ellos mostro debilidad alguna.

-Eso es, dijo Ed, estos homúnculos son como los que ya conocíamos la única diferencia es esa piedra. Lo mas probable es que esa sea la función de esa roca, hacerlos inmunes ante sus restos, aunque a la vez es su punto débil.

Después de tanto correr llegaron hasta otra parte de la cueva, no había nada ni nadie en especial ahí adentro o por lo menos eso pensaban hasta que los atacaron sorpresivamente desde arriba.

_**Continuara……**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Un extraño bulto de arena cayo sobre Ed envolviéndolo completamente, el chico intentaba liberarse pero le era imposible. Al dio un par de pasos para ir a tratar de ayudar a su hermano pero no pudo ya que graciosamente resbalo por el repentino piso de hielo que recién había aparecido de la nada.

Resbalando una y otra vez como pudo se puso de pie para luego caer nuevamente.

Ed en su constante lucha por quitarse aquella cosa de encima logro tocar en el interior de la arena algo pequeño y solido, fue entonces cuando la criatura decidió quitársele de encima.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba era Ryo.

-Así que lograron escapar con vida después de todo.

-Por supuesto que si, que esperabas, dijo Al quien por fin había logrado ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo pero de esta no escaparan, dijo Haku.

Este último apareció de la parte más oscura de aquella cámara. Su cuerpo entero se veía congelado, su rostro podía apreciarse claramente puesto que se había quitado la capucha.

Edward sin previo aviso corrió directamente hacia Haku, el cual puso una de sus manos sobre la pared e hizo que sientas de estalactitas de hielo increíblemente puntiagudas cayeran sobre Ed.

Con increíbles y agiles movimientos, aunque con un par de rasguños Edward logro esquivarlas todas, dio una palmada y puso sus manos sobre una de las puntiagudas creaciones que yacían en el suelo revirtiendo el ataque contra su enemigo con la aparición de varias estalagmitas que impedían la movilidad de Haku.

Haku no se quedo de brazos cruzados, una enorme columna de hielo por poco golpea a Ed, pero este fue mas rápido, esquivo la columna y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward atravesó por completo la mano derecha de Haku.

El homunculo reflejaba cierta sorpresa en su rostro, pero no duro mucho puesto que en un instante desapareció por completo junto con el resto de los fragmentos su piedra azul.

-Realmente fue de mucha ayuda lo que nos dijo Shanna en aquella ocasión, dijo Ed con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si tienes razón hermano pero podrías ayudarme un poco con esto? dijo, Al con una apagada voz por el esfuerzo que hacia por tratar de no recibir el tremendo baño de arena que le estaban dando.

-Ya voy Al.

Edward iba en ayuda de su hermano, pero algo lo detuvo. Ed se dio la vuelta y utilizo el resto de los pedazos de hielo de la pelea anterior para sacar puntiagudos formaciones de hielo las cuales se dirigían directamente hacia Kong.

El homunculo se quito de ahí con una velocidad realmente sorprendente, tanto así que Edward a penas y se dio cuenta del momento en el que se le acerco.

El chico estaba algo sorprendido, por lo que no pudo actuar con suficiente rapidez para alejarse del homunculo.

Kong lo tomo por los brazos, lo levanto y seguidamente lo arrojo a la pared contraria con sorprendente fuerza.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, el chico apenas lograba estar consiente y peor aun, lo habían arrojado tan por encima del suelo que se encontraba colgando de su pierna de acero la cual había quedado incrustada en la pared.

Mientras Ed intentaba sacar la pierna de ahí, su hermano aprovechaba los restos del hielo, dibujo un circulo de transmutación y creo una fuerte corriente de agua que arraso con el homunculo de arena, por consecuencia quedo esparcido por todo el suelo y su piedra perfectamente visible en el piso también, antes de que fuera tarde Al apretó bien su puño y dio un monumental golpe a la piedra tan fuerte que incluso hundió la parte del suelo justo por debajo del impacto.

Sin perder más tiempo se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Edward pero Kong se interpuso y en cierta forma lo ayudo a llegar más rápido hasta donde estaba su hermano. El homunculo lo había tomado del brazo izquierdo y lo jalo por sobre su espalda lanzándolo por el aire e impactándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

El impacto fue convenientemente fuerte ya que fue gracias a eso que parte de la pared incluyendo la zona donde Ed estaba atrapado comenzara a caerse en pedazos liberando de esta forma al chico, quien cayo sobre los escombros.

Después de eso algo quedo al descubierto. Se trataba de una roca en forma de rombo. Tenía un tamaño bastante grande y un hermoso resplandor tan azul como la piedra misma.

-Idiota mira lo que hiciste, dijo Shen.

Los demás no habían notado el momento en que el sujeto apareció.

Edward se puso de pie. Shen dio una palmada y coloco su mano en la pared, pero Edward fue muy rápido y evito lo que Shen quería, proteger la piedra.

Sin previo aviso Al dio un gran golpe a Shen justo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Y justo cuando tenía pensado hacer algo Kong fue atrapado con gruesas cadenas de acero que salían del suelo, obra de Edward. El chico utilizando la afilada hoja que hacia con el acero de su mano logro sacar la piedra de donde estaba y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Responde algo, dijo Edward muy furioso hacia Kong, porque estaban haciendo todo esto?, esta roca es la raíz del problema no es asi?

Kong en lugar de palabras soltó una risa malvada.

-Para crear un mundo libre de humanos, gobernado únicamente por seres superiores como nosotros, fue finalmente la respuesta del homunculo.

-Algo mas, dijo Al, que no se trataban de cinco de ustedes?

-Los traidores deben ser eliminados.

Eso fue suficiente para entender lo que paso. Los Elric estaban muy serios, además de agotados por tanta acción.

-Al vamos debemos irnos, dijo Ed mientras tomaba la delantera.

-Si hermano.

Ambos regresaron por el mismo sitio de donde venían pero quizá no fue muy buena idea al ver que los demás homúnculos habían encontrado la manera de escapar de aquella trampa.

Antes de que los vieran lograron ocultarse tras una roca.

-Al tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, dijo Ed con una voz muy baja.

Sin que los vieran salieron de su escondite para tomar otro camino por una desviación, sin embargo esa parte estaba un poco oscura por lo que Al no pudo evitar tropezar con una pequeña roca y hacer algo de ruido.

Ed se puso algo nervioso, de hecho ambos lo estaban.

-Al de prisa corre.

Ambos salieron corriendo hasta no poder mas, podían escuchar con claridad los pasos de tras de ellos que cada vez se acercaban mas.

Corrían desesperadamente saltando roca tras roca y doblando hacia una y otra parte.

Despues de varios minutos de escape ahí estaba, por fin una salida.

Los Elric se veían contentos de estar a punto de salir de aquella cueva y mas aun lo estuvieron cuando por fin cruzaron la salida.

-Al, date prisa sella la entrada.

-Claro hermano, dijo Al mientras dibujaba un circulo de transmutación y se encargaba de la tarea.

-Ahora lo que falta, dijo Ed tirando la roca al suelo.

El chico intento destruir la piedra con la punta de su hoja de acero pero fue inútil.

-Maldición esta cosa es demasiado dura.

-Ya se y que tal si lo intentamos con un rayo, dijo el hermano menor después de cumplir con lo que tenia que hacer.

-Un rayo? De acuerdo intentémoslo.

Edward se disponía a hacerlo….

-Hermano espera, también te ayudaré.

Al dibujaba un circulo de transmutación también, parte de las afueras de la cueva parecía estar desmoronándose, el tiempo se acababa y peor aun no era certero que destruyendo la roca todo terminara.

-A las tres.

-Uno

-Dos

-Tres, gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Un enorme rayo azotó completamente la piedra la cual oponía resistencia.

El primer intento fallo totalmente, así que decidieron hacerlo de nuevo, pero otra vez no funciono.

-Vamos hermano, una vez más.

-De acuerdo dijo el rubio, aunque ya estaba algo desmotivado.

Nuevamente lanzaron el ataque que como las veces anteriores cayo directamente sobre la misteriosa piedra, y esta vez… desgraciadamente tampoco funciono.

El tiempo se había terminado la entrada se comenzó a abrir nuevamente, unos cuantos homúnculos ya estaban afuera con sus malvadas miradas. Pero de pronto algo sucedió, la piedra comenzó llenarse de fisuras, la expresión en el rostro de los homúnculos se veía diferente, algo pasaba y en verdad algo paso, la roca comenzó a romperse en cientos de pequeños pedazos, la roca que mantenía con vida a aquellos seres comenzó a romperse y desaparecer mucho cayeron desplomados al suelo y finalmente uno a uno todos ellos desaparecieron.

-Muy bien Al, dijo Ed con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya todo acabo, creo que podemos regresar ya.

-Pero, y que hay de Shen el no era un homunculo y sigue adentro.

-Uhm, no creo que siga dándonos mas problemas, dijo Ed conservando su sonrisa de gran satisfacción.

_**Hasta aquí.**_


End file.
